


And Then One Day

by FFanon



Series: Can't Get Enough [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bernthal Nose Appreciation, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ooey gooey fluff, picture prompt, wall art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Lovesick Shane buys some art for his room





	And Then One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic/drabble was born from this pic: https://66.media.tumblr.com/1b07cf80b2afb9aee45f7f010d8950e9/tumblr_pp1c7nfygi1wsgzfo_540.jpg

The first time she ever came over to his house, he had given her a tour. Being that every room came before his bedroom, it was that reason it was the last stop. With Rachel, he tried to steer away from his usual ways of landing the woman in bed right away – he felt early on how different it felt with her. How being with her felt more _important_ than anyone else.

Sipping on beers, she had already started teasing him on how bare the walls were. He had a couple shelves up, but no pictures of any kind. His certificate from the police academy was tucked away in a closet, any personal pictures were sitting in a box under his bed – not even a poster of a movie did he have up.

“It almost feels like a jail cell, which is ironic considering –“ but she trailed off, making her point with a laugh and touch of his arm.

That night was the first time they slept together. She had made it clear that bare walls or not, she was attracted to him.

So maybe because it’s attached to that memory of their first time that her words flash through his head sometimes when he walks into his room.

It’s how one night when he’s at home alone, unable to sleep, he starts scrolling through his phone. Starts googling ‘wall art’ and spends too much time looking at pictures. He’s not an artsy guy, doesn’t feel the need to have some metal structure nailed into his wall. Nor does he want some floral landscape hanging above him. 

He can feel his eyelids start drooping shut when he yawns and scrolls just a bit more.

That’s it.

Eyes opening more at the find, he checks out the measurements to see if it’d fit.

It’d fit perfectly.

* * *

Walking into his house after dinner, Rachel goes to let go of his hand only for Shane not to loosen his grip.

Turning back to him, she just smirks, awaiting his next move.

Shane tugs her forward against him, letting her hand go to instead hook around her waist. Bracing her hands against his chest, she slides them up to move her arms around his neck.

“Got somethin’ I wanna show ya,” he mumbles quickly as he brings his lips to hers.

“Oh yeah? Is it something of yours that I’m quite fond of?” and she palms the denim between his legs leading a moan to rumble out of him and against her.

Shane quickly brings his hands to her face, “Fucking hell you’re dangerous,” he smirks before kissing her with a bruising passion.

Rachel’s tongue pushes past his lips as she pulls him with her until her back hits the wall and Shane’s pressing against her, hands now skimming over her hips to the hem of her dress.

She hums into him when she feels his hands push her dress up, hands smoothing over her ass a few times.

“Shit,” he pulls back breathlessly, “Wait.”

Confused, she rests her head against the wall and looks over his face, “Everything okay?”

One hand abandons her panties to instead comb through her hair, “Yeah,” he smiles, “Everything’s better than okay. You’re just one very sexy distraction.”

“I’m taking that as a compliment.”

“Only way I meant it,” he kisses her. But it doesn’t last long, because he’s pulling away sooner than she’d like and is taking her hand.

“Still got somethin’ to show ya,” he grins over his shoulder at her and leads her into his bedroom.

He stays at the end of the bed, eyeing her as her eyes fall to the space above his headboard and he’s letting go of her hand. 

Shane can’t help but fidget a bit, sticking his hands in his pockets, lifting his shoulders up in a slow shrug she doesn’t see before dropping them back down. 

Rachel stares at the two frames hanging on his wall.

“Figured it was about time I made this jail cell homier,” he jokes, but his voice is so soft that it doesn’t even make her laugh.

The art is simple, perfect for him really. But it’s the words on it that has her staring at them with a full heart.

Two rectangular canvases, white with black words. [The one on the left says ‘**And Then One Day’** and the second, ‘**There Was You**.’](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1b07cf80b2afb9aee45f7f010d8950e9/tumblr_pp1c7nfygi1wsgzfo_540.jpg)

When she turns her head to look at him, the smile on her face is so cute, he gets a fluttering feeling in his stomach.

She steps towards him, his eyes following her movements, and she slips her arms past his and around his waist until she’s flush against him.

“There was _you_,” she looks up at him, nails gently running up and down his back, as she pushes up on her toes to leave a lingering kiss on his cheek.

Shane slips his hands out of his pockets and brings them to her face, thumbs slowly smoothing near the corners of her lips, a sweet grin on his face.

“I really love it,” she adds, eyes getting brighter with each second she looks at him.

Shane leans down to press his lips to hers. As his stubble rubs against her cupid’s bow, she feels his hands slide along the outside of her thighs, disappearing under her skirt to grab them. A giggle against his mouth as he lifts her up.

Rachel hooks her ankles behind him and wraps her arms around his neck. Shane tilts his chin up to continue kissing her as he slowly moves to sit down on the edge of his bed.

She feels the movement and unhooks her legs to place her knees on either side of his. When she does, his hands slide from the back of her thighs, up over her ass.

Her nails glide through the hair at his temples before finding the buttons of his shirt. As she slowly pops open each one, her lips glide away from his to the scratchy stubble along his jaw. His hands roam upwards, pulling her hem with it until his hands reach her ribs and the fabric falls back against her thighs. Shane spreads his fingers some so his thumbs push against the underside of her breasts as she sucks a mark onto his neck. 

As the tip of her tongue tastes his skin, his shirt splits fully open and her nails are now skimming along his bare chest. Shane leans forward, mouth attaching to her shoulder as she starts pressing kisses on his ear, his temple, his cheek. Rachel’s hands fit to his face and pulls him back in front of her; she only lets him go to rake her fingertips through her hair getting it out of her face. He watches the way she tosses it casually over to one side, so innocently sexy, before her hand finds its place back on his cheek. She kisses his forehead so tenderly and does the same sweet kiss to the bridge of his nose.

It always makes him close his eyes at how gentle she is when she does. His voice comes out just a touch rough from the few minutes of silence, and soft, “You know you’re the only one whose ever kissed my nose.”

She sits on his knees as she looks at him in surprise, “You can’t be serious. How could anyone not love on it?” and she kisses it again in emphasis.

“’Fraid of it, I guess,” he smirks.

“Unbelievable,” she shakes her head, “It’s beautiful,” she kisses one side of it, “And sexy,” she kisses the other side.

Shane catches her chin in his hand and guides her lips to his. He hears the smallest hum from her when his lips touch hers and the corner of his mouth moves up into a tiny smirk as he kisses her.

“You’re somethin’ else, you know that,” he asks as he opens his eyes again.

“Something good I hope,” she teases as her hands run down his toned stomach. 

He kisses her jaw and the bottom of her throat. Another one to her chin, before looking at her, “Somethin’ incredible, don’t you worry,” he grins as he kisses her again.

“Yeah, well, so are you. All of you,” the pad of her finger touching the tip of his nose, “I’m kind of glad that I’m the only one who’s kissed you here. Makes it fully mine.”

A smile from him and then her palms are against his shoulders as she stands up. With a lick of his lips, he watches as she grabs the hem of her dress and lifts it up until she’s pulling it over her head and dropping it to the floor.

Shane grabs the open edges of his shirt and stands up, pulling it off his shoulders as he keeps eye contact with her. Rachel can’t help but break it as she takes in his strong, broad shoulders.

“And what part of you is fully mine?” he can’t help but tease as her eyes find his again.

But Shane can read her so well, sees her playfulness turn to tenderness as her smile moves to that special one, the one he’s never seen her give to anyone but him.

He watches as she places her hand on her chest, over her heart.

“This part.”

Shane feels his cheeks get warm and gets confirmation that they’re probably a bit pink too when he sees the sweet look in Rachel’s eyes when she glances at them.

Her hand drops back to her side as he takes a small step towards her, “If I’d known wrecking my shoulder on that basketball court would have lead me to you, I’d have done it a hell of a lot sooner.”

“Maybe I should have driven more recklessly around here, met you that way. I’d prefer you weren’t hurt in order to meet me.”

“Hell no. I got six weeks with you putting your hands all over me. Nothin’ beats that,” and he wiggles his brows as he says it, a chuckle following as she laughs.

“That’s very true,” she says as Shane’s hands caress her hips, thumbs smoothing across the top of her panties.

He kisses her forehead before kissing her lips, feels her arms slide around his neck and he hugs her waist to draw her right up against him.

The warmth of her stomach against his, the softness of her hair as he slides a hand into it – when the kiss ends, he rests his forehead to hers, “There was you,” he repeats the picture’s phrase, “Only you.”


End file.
